Hogwarts: The Musical
by Bebop Chris
Summary: What happens when a group of Hogwarts students (Yall can guess who) writes a musical about there lives at Hogwarts and presents it in front of the whole school?? Well read and find out...
1. Setting The Stage

Hogwarts: The Musical  
  
This isn't my first story on FF.net but I deleted the other ones I just didn't like where they were going. I am going to give this a try because it works out well in theory but I can't promise anything...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Standing in front of that huge crowd of students stood Albus Dumbledore and the four Heads of the Houses. Minerva McGonagall (Professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor), Filius Flitwick (Professor of Charms and Head of Ravenclaw), Pomona Sprout (Professor of Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff) and Severus Snape (Potion Master of Slytherin). Each with there own reaction to the cheering crowd, Minerva with her slight smirk, Snape making a clenched jaw, Sprout donning a wide grin and a waving hand and last but not least Professor Flitwick blushing from all the attention and smiling as usual. Albus let the students roar and clap for a few minutes before ushering them to be silent.  
  
"Good Afternoon Students, I am glad so many of you were interesting  
in seeing today's show. Some students approached me a few months ago  
purposing putting on a self written musical having to do with the  
students of Hogwarts. Upon review I have approved it and with the  
help of your heads of house we are about to present the show." He  
cleared his throat and looked towards the Heads of the Houses.  
  
"Is they're anything anyone would like to add?" he smiled.  
  
Minerva waved her wand and said in incantation. "Yes Headmaster I  
have something to say." She smiled a little more. "I would just like  
to thank you all for coming today to see the special and very first  
show put on in Hogwarts. As director I want to say how proud I am of  
all of the students and my fellow professors who volunteered to  
help." Severus snorted and Minerva paused looking at him, it was  
known that he did not volunteer to help but was pressured into  
helping by Dumbledore and herself into joining.  
  
"Anyone else?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Next to speak was little Professor Flitwick he took a step  
forward and waved his hand. "Hello Students, I certainly didn't  
expect this turnout." He had to pause because of all of the shouting  
and clapping; Flitwick was defiantly one of the favorite professors  
at Hogwarts. "Professor Sprout our Assistant Director and myself  
the narrator and head of casting and crew would just like to thank  
everyone who worked on this project and are happy to present  
Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore with gifts for  
there roles on this project."  
  
Professor Sprout claps her hands and smiles as two first years come out from behind stage and hand Dumbledore a small box and McGonagall a dozen of white and blue marbleized roses. Snape simply nods his head to show that he has nothing to add and Dumbledore clears his throat.  
  
"Professor Flitwick can you do the honors?"  
"Gladly Headmaster.." he smiled and waved his wand lifting the  
starry blue curtain away from the stage.  
"Without any futher ado we present Hogwarts: The Musical" said  
Dumbledore's smooth voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Please R/R this fan-fic!!! 


	2. Scene 1: Neville In Diagon Alley

Hogwarts: The Musical - Scene 1: Neville  
  
This isn't my first story on FF.net but I deleted the other ones I just didn't like where they were going. I am going to give this a try because it works out well in theory but I can't promise anything...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neville closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the professors took their time making before the play speeches. 'Why did I get myself into this stupid play anyway?' But he already knew the answer to that, it was because Ginny had asked him to be in the play and her asking him meant he would without question. He smiled and waved nervously at her, Ron and Harry who were on the stage out of the audience's view. Whispering to himself he thanks the gods for the potion that Snape made to calm his nerves it was just now starting to work he only hoped that it would start working faster. Taking a deep breath Neville saw the stage curtains lift back and the whole audience was staring at him and the other actors on the stage.  
  
The audience sat back and watched as the Narrator cleared his voice and began to tell the story. Professor Flitwick began in his short squeaky voice.  
  
"The setting of this story takes place at the end of the summer with the new  
Hogwarts term beginning to approach. Our scene takes place in Diagon Alley  
with young Neville Longbottom and his grandmother Erica." He stopped and  
most of the crowd cheered for Neville giving him that extra support.  
  
The girl who played Granny Longbottom (quite well I might add) cleared her  
throat and said. "Now Neville do keep up, we are here to get school supplies and  
then we must be getting back home because I have my Ladies Club meeting to  
attend!"  
  
A series of illusion people walk back and forth down the strip of Diagon Alley that  
is set up on stage. Every detail had been taken care of by Snape, the buildings,  
the people and the even the smells and noises. Though all illusion except Erica  
and Neville everything seemed to be so close to real that it was hard to tell which  
was which. Neville followed behind Erica and said "Yes Granny" in his most  
obedient tone.  
  
Erica mumbled to herself something unnoticeable and then stopped in front of  
the Flourish and Blotts. "Now Neville you may go and look around the stores but  
be back here in 15 minutes, don't make me go looking for you again. I would  
have you help me get your school supplies but you will just forget or mess it up, so  
there is no point in it." She said in a stern manner.  
  
"Yes Granny" he said yet again.  
  
Erica opens the door to Flourish and Blotts and walks inside, Neville walks partially slumped over down the narrow pass of Diagon Alley. Neville looks up at hearing the voice of Ginny Weasley, a smile spreads across his face but he could not see where she was. Neville turns to the audience and background music comes on.  
  
"I took my troubles down to Madame Trelawney  
You know that gypsy with the gold tattoo  
She's got a pad down on Thirty-One and 1/4 Vine  
Sellin' little bottles of Love Potion Number Nine....."  
And as Neville sings the stage is frozen in time with no one moving except  
him. Neville walks under a sign that says "Vine" and walks up to a small shop  
that has printed on it "Thirty One and A Quarter in Vine." Opening the door  
the Hogwarts Professor sits in the hazy room with her hands hunched over a  
crystal ball.  
  
"I told her that I was a flop with chics  
I've been this way since 1986" Neville tells her this but he actually sings it to her.  
  
"She looked at my palm and she made a magic sign  
She said, now What you need is Love Potion Number Nine."  
  
"She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink  
She said, I'm gonna make it up right here in the sink."  
It smelled like turpentine, it looked like Indian ink  
I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink..."  
the stage plays out the song and he lifts the vial to drink from.  
  
Neville stands up teetering and bobbing around as if he is drunk and walks out  
the door kissing lampshades and the door as he goes. "I didn't know if it was day  
or night. I started kissin' everything in sight, But when I kissed a dementor down on  
Thirty-Fourth and Vine. It broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine...."  
outside Neville is in front of a dementor and you see it smash the bottle to pieces.  
  
Now Neville stands still leaning on a lamppost and sings the rest of the song. "I  
held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink... I didn't know if it was day or night,  
I started kissin' everything in sight. But when I kissed a dementor down on Thirty-  
Fourth and Vine, It broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine... Love Potion  
Number Nine, Love Potion Number Nine. Love.. Potion... Number Nine....."  
  
When Neville finishes the last words to the song time starts again and the spotlight goes off of him and back to the crowd. Soon Granny Longbottom approaches and grabs him by the ear.  
  
"Neville Longbottom didn't I tell you to be back at Flourish and Blotts in 15  
minutes! You deliberately disobeyed me and managed to disgrace the family  
honor at the same time." Her jaw clenched shut.  
  
"But Gran you will never believe what happened to me, I saw my professor and  
kissed a dementor because of this silly potion and and.." he paused as she put  
her hand over his mouth."  
  
"You will keep your mouth shut with such nonsense and stop dreaming up these  
stories! Now come along we have more things to get!" she said coldly.  
  
Neville frowned and followed her back down Diagon Alley to the Potion Supply shop and he pondered to himself "Did I really dream this up or did this really happen?" Sighing and hanging his head down he put his hands at his sides and felt a lump in his pocked, he reached in and pulled out a small bottle labeled "Love Potion Number 9" and he grinned. Erica stopped outside of the Potion shop up ahead and instructed him to wait outside and in the mean time his friends from school came by.  
  
"Oh Hello Neville!" said Hermione Granger  
  
"Hello Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry. How was your summers?" he replied.  
  
Ron grinned and spoke first "Oh my summer was great, me and Hermione had a  
very good time." The rest of them laughed with the exception of Hermione.  
  
"Mine was good as well, How about you Neville?" Harry said.  
  
"It was as well as could be expected I suppose. What about you Ginny?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, obviously she wasn't paying too much attention to what  
they were talking about. "Oh mine was good, mom made me help clean the  
house some of the time though."  
  
The whole group paused for a moment as a crowd of people pushed passed  
them so they all had to press against the wall. Hermione snorted and remarked  
"They shouldn't all try to crowd into this small space together its very rude!"  
  
Ron could sense a speech coming on so he quickly changed topic, "Neville you  
and your grandma are coming to my parents 20th Anniversary right?"  
  
Neville grinned widely, "Oh yes were coming, Granny has been so excited about  
it that she even bought some new clothing just for the occasion. She says it's not  
common now a days that a marriage lasts so long and especially in such a fine  
wizarding family like yours Ron."  
  
Ron and Ginny both beamed at such a comment, "Well were glad to have you  
both" Ron said.  
  
"Well Neville this really was a nice chat we will see you later. So many more  
things left to buy for school and not a lot of time to do it! See you at the party!"  
Hermione said.  
  
"Bye You Guys!" Neville waved and watched them walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is my first scene so give me a break please! Please R/R this fan- fic!!! 


	3. Scence 2: Mr & Mrs Weasley's 30th Anniv

Hogwarts: The Musical - Scene 3: Mr. & Mrs. Weasley  
  
This isn't my first story on FF.net but I deleted the other ones I just didn't like where they were going. I am going to give this a try because it works out well in theory but I can't promise anything...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The audience claps when the curtains fall and cover the stage showing the end of Scene One. A moment later the curtains are drawn back up and Professor Flitwick beings.  
  
A few weeks later we find ourselves inside of the Weasley Borrow were friends and family of Mr. & Mrs. Weasley are gathered around celebrating the 30th Anniversary of the couple. And once again the people on stage are all students either playing themselves or playing the adults.  
  
"I would like to make a toast to my parents" Bill Weasley said as he raised his glass and so did the others around the room. "I want to thank them both for being such good parents to me, my brothers and my sister because without there love and support I would not be where I am today." He paused as everyone clapped. "I would say for a being married as long as they have I think things have gone very well, at times we may not have had the most money and other things but we have made it through and its all thanks to them." Bill smiled and hugged each of them.  
  
Fred and George both raised their glasses and George cleared his throat. "In agreement with Bill we would also like to add that mum and dad were simply meant for each other. "After all who would be able to put up with mums constant nagging." Molly glared at him with a wavering smile. Fred then spoke up "And who but mum to be able to put up with Dad's constant talk of muggle things!" This time Arthur was the one to glare at them. But the feelings of embarrassment didn't last long when the whole room laughed and was having a good time.  
  
"To New Friends!" Mr. Granger said raising his glass.  
  
"And to Old friends!" His daughter Hermione added as Ron wrapped his hands around her waist.  
  
"A Speech from the couple!" Erica Longbottom smiled sweetly and added.  
  
Everyone cheered in loud agreement and Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Molly and I have been married for 30 years now and although we married young I have not regretted a single day of my marriage in my entire life. I couldn't be a happier man with my beautiful wife and healthy, intelligent children along with my wonderful home."  
  
Molly dabbed her eyes with a napkin and smiled at her husband. "I too have not regretted a single day of my marriage to Arthur. Despite being looked down upon by my family and friends at the time for marrying Arthur so young, I think it was one of the best things I have ever done in my entire life and I thank him for being such a good husband. And also our children and friends for putting on such a nice party for us." The couple smiled and kissed and once again everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
Mrs. Granger spoke softly and suggested "I think its time you should open the gifts."  
  
Both Arthur and Molly's jaws dropped. "But this party is so much you didn't have to get us gifts too!"  
  
One by one each group walked up with presents. First came Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry with a large magical quilt that in each patch it showed an important event in the last 30 years. Ron and Ginny explained how Ron researched the most important events of the last 30 years, Ginny sowed together the magical pieces of cloth, Hermione made all of the magic work and the final touches and Harry purchased the special pieces of cloth. Mrs. Weasley grabbed them all in a huge hug and Arthur hugged the two girls and shook the boys hands smiling. Charlie gave his parents a small statue with one gold colored dragon and a silver colored dragon. Bill gave them both an assortment of small presents from Egypt. The Longbottoms gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a smaller non-edible version that was made to look like their wedding cake with two small figures on top made to look like Arthur and Molly (Basically a non-edible imitation of the original wedding cake on a smaller scale.)Last and certainly not least Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave Arthur a muggle pocket watch with an engraving in it that said. "To Arthur and Molly our new friends. Happy 30th Wedding Anniversary!" and Molly got a Kitchen set of White China with Pink flowers (Plates, Cups, Utensils etc.)  
  
The couple were both in tears for such beautiful gifts. "Thank you all" Molly said, "Yes thank you so very much!" Arthur added. Sniffing back there tears Molly said "Fred and George put on the sound from that musicbox thing because Arthur  
  
and I have a song we would like to sing for you all."  
  
Fred and George both snorted at hearing that but put on the music.  
  
The set faded black and the other couple started to dance; Harry with Ginny, Hermione with Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and so on amongst the other guests. Only Neville sat alone for even his grandmother Erica was munching on food and swaying her hips slightly from side to side even thought she had no partner.  
  
Mr Weasleys voice became sort of light and silky which was very unlike himself  
  
and he began. "Unforgettable, that's what you are."  
  
Then Mrs. Weasley smiled and took her turn with an air more girlish voice then she  
  
normally spoke with also. "Unforgettable, though near or far."  
  
He too smiled back and they both started to dance slowly, "Like a sound of love  
  
that clings to me. How the though of you does things to me. Never before... Has  
  
someone been more."  
  
"Unforgettable, in every way.." she grinned and took a short breath.  
  
"And forever more" he looked into her eyes as he said it.  
  
"And forever more"  
  
"That's how you'll stay!"  
  
"That's how you'll stay  
  
"That's why darling its incredible. That someone so unforgettable thinks that I am  
  
unforgettable too..." they both sang.  
  
"No never before... Has someone been more......Unforgettable" she turned to the  
  
audience and said as if they were not there.  
  
"Unforgettable" he turns to and looks out at the people.  
  
"In every way!" she sings as he slips his arms around her.  
  
"In every way!" he mimics as he rests his head on her shoulder and they both look out towards the people smiling.  
  
"And forever more.."  
  
"And forever more"  
  
"That's how you'll stay"  
  
"That's how you'll stay"  
  
"That's why darling its incredible. That someone so unforgettable thinks that I am  
  
unforgettable too..." they both finish and she turns around to kiss him.  
  
When Neville finishes the last words to the song time starts again and the spotlight goes off of him and back to the crowd. Soon Granny Longbottom approaches and grabs him by the ear.  
  
The background fades back in and the whole stage is lit and all of the couples on stage either kiss or hug. With large smiles everyone claps for Molly and Arthur on there good job singing. Neville claps sitting in his chair and watches Harry kiss Ginny and he feels his stomach turn and he whispers to himself. "Maybe some day." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did you think everyone?!? Please R&R! I just want to say that it would help out a lot of you downloaded the songs that they sing and listen to them especially if its being sung by more then one person like in "Unforgettable" in this scene. In real life it is sung by Nat King Cole and his daughter Natlie Cole, in this scene Molly sings Natlie's part and Arthur sings Nat's part. Its hard to explain typing but perhaps if you download the song it will help. If you still can't get it just e-mail me StikyNoteRightr@aol.com!! 


End file.
